Brave New World
by RandomCrazyGirl
Summary: Rose Weasley is in her seventh-year. Top of her class and star of the Gryffindor quidditch team, Rose's interest in Magical History and the Deathly Hallows has made her question the Statute of Secrecy and whether Gellert Grindelwald was indeed one of History's villains. What will Albus and Scorpius do when Rose's dangerous ideologies and immense popularity gain a large following?
1. Revising History

Ever since she was little, Rose loved to hear stories. Her father and her uncle told her plenty of their own adventures, but her favorites were the ones told by her mother. Even though her aunt was the journalist in the family, Rose thought that Hermione's stories were far better, because they were accompanied by explanations, anecdotes, book recommendations and careful study.

One of her favorite books that accompanied the stories she heard so often was The Tales of Beedle The Bard. To almost anyone else it would seem like a fairly regular book, but she knew it had once belonged to one of the wisest headmasters in Hogwarts. The symbol, drawn by ink on the cover, represented the deathly hallows. Two of which belonged to her uncle. He didn't dare use them anymore though they had won him the war against Voldemort, years ago.

A real waste, she thought.

Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh-years had history class together today, and as usual, Rose was on time. Her fiery red hair was pinned up in a ponytail, a hairstyle she got accustomed to since she got on the Gryffindor quidditch team. As always she was followed by a group of close friends, all of them from her own house.

She found her way to the front desk and was quickly joined by the group. She avoided the stare of the Slytherin boys - her cousin and Malfoy - who now looked for a place in the back of the class.

Professor Beans whent appeared floating through a wall, and started his lecture, being as dull a speaker as ever. But she didn't mind that. She was actually interested in _that_ class. The First Great Wizarding War. She wrote down every word, not wanting to miss anything. The professor had started by talking about the Hallows, and how their symbol was used by Grindelwald as he searched for them in order to gain the power to expose and bring war to the wizarding world.

At this her hand shot up in the air.

"Yes, miss Granger-Weasley" the professor said, clearly startled by the fact that anyone was _actually_ paying attention.

"But sir, Grindelwald, in his early days at least, had the help of Albus Dumbledore, and both of them searched for a way, to, in their view, free the Wizarding World. Is it not unfair to say that he intentionally seeked war? Is it not fair to fight against the tyranny of those in power? The statute of secrecy is certainly not exempt of any criticism is it?"

"Certainly not Miss Granger, but criticism and armed fighting are two very different things, aren't they? Grindelwald committed several atrocities in order to try and change the Wizarding World, including murder."

"Yes, but isn't war necessary in order to fight a corrupt government? Isn't that what we did when Voldemort took over the Ministry?"

Albus just couldn't keep quiet anymore. He spoke, without even raising his hand.

"My father fought for freedom for all people, and to stop the atrocities Voldemort committed against anyone he deemed unworthy, including your mother. Are you trying to compare him to a mass murderer and Dark Wizard?"

Rose realized no one was sleeping in class anymore. Everyone stared, looking back and forth between her and Albus as if they were watching the most interesting of the tennis matches.

Rose simply smiled.

"Your father fought bravely for the Wizarding World. He freed us from a tyrant who thought it right to divide us. He had help from my parents of course, but ultimately, his best help came from the fact that he, at one point, was the rightful owner of all the Deathly Hallows and consequently, the Master of Death. I and, I imagine, almost everyone here - she shot Scorpius a disdainful look - have the highest regards for your father as well as for the Headmaster you were named after, and he was one of Grindelwald's closest allies."

"Yes, right up until he defeated him a duel and left him to rot in his own prison for the remainder of his life." he sneered.

"Not for ideological conflict, but because while arguing with his brother, his sister got hit by a spell and died! He was obviously hurt by the possibility the Grindelwald could have been the causer of Ariana's death - which, by the way, there's no way of knowing if he was - but he was still the man who believed their plans were for the greater good. Everyone here has read his letter..." She looked around to her classmates, all eyes on her and continued "And in his Death, even while being tortured, he wouldn't reveal to Voldemort the true owner of the wand, as stated by Harry Potter himself! Does that seem like a man who wants war and nothing else?"

She paused and then answered her own question, righteous fire glistening in her eyes as she gave her speech.

"No... I think it's too easy for the Ministry - the easily corruptible Ministry to paint him as a villain and a monster, when he was only trying to change the very rule that divides us! Before the statute of secrecy even the Malfoy's had relations with muggles and this great prejudice against muggleborns was not nearly as big as it was thirty years ago!"

At the mention of the Malfoy family, Albus got up protectively. Scorpius held him back, clearly trying to get him to sit back down. The blond haired boy tried to avoid conflict, clearly used to being a target of his classmates disdain. His relationship with Rose, which he thought would get better after fourth year, had only gotten worse since she had started dabbling on the study of the Hallows and it's magical history.

Rose, on the other hand, ignored them both.

"I for one, think the bravest thing we can do is revise history with our own eyes in order to judge what's right and wrong. I think we need to stop being afraid of changes, when they can mean a positive change. The wizarding world lacks unity because we keep attributing blame to each other instead of acknowledging what truly makes us feel powerless - the constant need for us to hid what we are. Couldn't the whole world be made better if aware of our talents? Don't we owe that to not only wizards, but mankind? Isn't that the bold thing to do?"

Professor Beans didn't seem to be able to resume his class after all the clapping. There was a feeling of general awe in the air as she finished her speech. The Gryffindors cheered louder than anyone as she simply smiled.

Some of the Slytherins went along with it, but they were quite divided, a lot of them of them having heard from their parents the consequences of being in the wrong side of the war. Scorpius, was more apprehensive than anyone, but said nothing and simply tried to calm down his best friend, who was know boiling with rage.

Both of the Slytherin boys knew, that was the start of a new chapter of History.


	2. Fatherly Advice

-She's gone completely mental, I'm telling you! - Albus ranted on as he had since the end of their unusual history class. The two boys hurried into the great hall and grumpily sat at the Slytherin table.

Neither of them was really hungry.

-And not only her, the whole Gryffindor class seems to believe she's some kind of prophet or something. Look at how they follow her! How can they not realize how crazy she sounds? - he proceeded continued saying while staring at the Gryffindor table where Rose laughed along with her many many admirers.

Without fail she was always at the center of their group. Albus wondered whether it was her personal choice or if it was just that everyone seemed to want to be close to her and thus naturally arranged themselves in that manner.

Scorpius played with his food. He's been exceptionally quiet ever since they left History class. Suddenly realizing that, Albus stopped talking about Rose and focused on his best friend.

-Hey, she didn't mean any of those things she implied about you… She was probably just trying to get back at me for questioning her. Even if she did mean it though, she's a lunatic. Who cares what she thinks?

\- Well, apparently a lot of people… -Scorpius answered, turning his head to glance at the Gryffindor table.

Albus didn't say anything. He knew Scorpius had had a thing for Rose since the first year, and there was a time where things really did seem like they'd be better between the two of them, but now he knew his cousin didn't have a compassionate bone in her body. As soon as she realized it would be more useful to her to carry on painting Scorpius as a villain - as Voldemort's son - than to befriend him, she shut him out completely and went back to treating him like crap and making mean comments about him to her friends. Albus hated her for that.

-But it's not myself I'm worried about - Scorpius added quickly, noticing the concerned look on his friend's face. - I think this is more serious than we thought. I think we should do something…

-What?

-You're not going to like it. - Scorpius warned.

Albus frowned.

-Please don't let it be turning back in time. You know that didn't work out last time… - He glanced at the Gryffindor table again - Though I have to say, I'd take Scorpion King over Grindelwald's Ginger Psycho over there anytime.

\- No turning back in time! - Scorpius answered too quickly. He'd rather see Rose Granger-Weasley be the downfall of the Wizarding World as they know it than risk losing Albus again.

\- I was thinking something much simpler than that… - he continued -I think you should owl your parents.

Albus let out a grunt.

\- No way!

\- They should know about it, Albus! She just compared your dad to freaking Grindelwald for Merlin's sake! She gave a whole speech about how all his massacres were completely justified and not only that she had an entire class cheering for her! These are not friends! These are followers!

\- I know! I've been telling you she's gone mental for the better part of the day! But I can't just owl my parents that because they'll never believe me. She'll just make up a story about how she was really just asking Professor Beans a question and how I'm jealous of her attention. Why would they believe their weird Slytherin son when perfect Rose can do no wrong?

\- I'm sure it wouldn't be like that. Your relationship with your dad has improved a lot since fourth year. I think he sees himself in you a little… And frankly, I do as well sometimes.

\- Still, he'd think I'm exaggerating out of bias because he knows I hate her.

-You don't mean that. She's your cousin.

\- So what? Delphi is _your_ cousin. - he fired back.

\- Point taken. - The blonde chuckled.

-Maybe we should owl _your_ dad, by the way. - Albus said pointing a fork at him.

-My dad? What can _he_ do?

-He can give us advice, at least. Plus, he's still quite influential. Maybe he can help us somehow? Keep an eye on her?

-Quite influential? Albus, her mom is literally the Minister of Magic.

-It wouldn't hurt.

Scorpius sighed but didn't argue. He didn't think it would do much to help, but Albus was right. His dad was their best bet. Over the years, and especially after fourth year, Scorpius had grown closer to Draco and so had Albus for that matter. His best friend was always welcome at the Malfoy manor, and had even spent an entire summer there last year. Albus' presence seemed to have a positive effect on Draco, like he had finally put the ghosts of his past behind him.

-Fine. I have a free period next anyway, I'll write something down and go to the owlery.

-Seriously, Scorp. Do it. - Albus said, half-doubting him.

Scorpius raised one hand as if saying an oath, jokingly.

\- I promise you, my father will hear about this.

A few days later, Scorpius heard back from his father in a letter.

" _Dear Scorpius,_

 _What you described is worrisome, and quite frankly, surprising. I would never have thought a Granger would defend the actions of an anti-muggle dark wizard. But as it is, it could still be a simple teenage rebellion with no real threat to it._

 _Don't do anything, but keep an eye out for any signs, if the situation gets worse. If she starts picking up books on dark magic, for instance. I suppose Albus now has his father's very useful map? Keep an eye on it, and if you see her wandering around the library's restricted section, owl me again. Worst case scenario, talk to Headmistress McGonagall._

 _Try not to do anything about it by yourselves okay?_

 _Send regards to Albus,_

 _Love,_

 _Dad"_


End file.
